Somewhere Out There
by TheWarrior12
Summary: Glinda gets a note from Elphaba saying she’s alive, and she can’t help but think that somewhere out there is her Elphie. Oneshot. Songfic. Gelphie.


**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is K: **N/A

**Author Note:** I hear this song, "Somewhere Out There," and I immediately thought of Elphaba and Glinda. I think it suits them so well. "Somewhere Out There." Is sung by James Ingram and Linda Ronstadt.

I would also like dedicate this story to Eden Espinosa and Megan Hilty for their awesome performance in the "Ugly Betty" episode that centered around, "Wicked."

**Somewhere Out There**

It was a cool fall night as Glinda the Good stood on her balcony looking up at the clear night sky. It was late but she was still in her puffy blue dress. Night after night for two years she had gone to bed weeping. She would weep for her fallen Elphie, but tonight was different. She didn't cry out of sorrow but out of joy. That evening one of her servant had brought her a note and when Glinda read it she nearly fainted, for the note was from Elphaba.

The note, Elphaba had written, explained that she wasn't really dead as well as beg for Glinda's forgiveness for not telling her in person. Elphaba even went into detail that sometime soon she would find her blonde love and this time Elphaba promised she would never let Glinda go. To prove that this note was real Elphaba had placed the pink flower, that Glinda had given her when she gave her that make over that time at Shiz, with the letter.

Now Glinda was staring at the night sky holding the letter to her heart. A smile was planted across her face as she kissed the letter a dozen times before saying a quick prayer that Elphaba would find her soon.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

Far away looking at that same clear night sky stood Elphaba. Her black cloak whipping from the wind as she gave a blissful sigh. She had sent Glinda the letter she had longed to send the day after her supposed death. Elphaba cursed herself for waiting two years, but she was relieved the note was finally in the hand of her blonde love.

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

Glinda could feel the cool breeze in circle her as it brushed away her tears of joy as she whispered, "Oh my Elphie, come to me soon."

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

"I'll be with you soon, my sweet." Elphaba whispered out into the night air. Her heart was beating wildly just thinking about Glinda.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true._

Elphaba then looked out in the distance. She knew Glinda was many miles away from her, but that didn't matter. She would fly for years to hold her blonde love again.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

Glinda could tell the wind was starting to pick up slightly as her enormous dress began to blow with force. Her gaze then dropped from the sky and went back down to stare at the letter Elphaba had sent to her.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

After taking a deep breath Elphaba mounted her broom and began to fly at top speed into the night. She made a promise to herself she wouldn't stop until she got to Glinda. Her mind was consumed by thoughts of holding and kissing her love.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true._

Even though the night was growing colder the wind could do nothing to chill Glinda's heart. Her heart was glowing with such warmth knowing her green love was alive and to know Elphaba was coming to her. To be with her forever.

"I love you Elphie, oh please come soon." Glinda said, as she kissed the letter one more time before tucking it into her pocket.

Far away but flying fast in Glinda's direction was Elphaba. A grin of excitement found its way to her lips, for she going to see her blonde lover.

Elphaba then brought her broom into a faster pace before saying, "I love you, my sweet, and I'm on my way."

The End


End file.
